


almost too late in the day

by christiant



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christiant/pseuds/christiant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the story of Numbuh 11th Hour, late of sector T and the KND Moonbase.</p><p>STATUS: temporarily recommissioned</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 12:42:56

**[OPEN TRANSMISSION]  
** **[LOADING: 11th HOUR DECOMMISSIONING]**  
**[JANUARY 9th 2010]**

"Childhood needs to be protected. It _deserves_ to be protected. You're all children. It's not right to task you with the protection of others' childhoods at the expense of your own. You've all seen things no kid should see, or you will. In a few weeks, months, years for the lucky ones...

This will all be gone, and it won't even be a memory, or a dream. 

I say that it's not right, but I know it's what has to be done. It is our sworn duty to protect other kids from adult tyranny. It's not that it's within our power to stop every single act of adult aggression. We can't save every kid and we will never be able to give some kids back what's been stolen from them. But we have to try, and we have to do what we can, because we're the Kids Next Door, and that's what we do. We weren't born to be KND, we were chosen. We were all chosen as the protectors of childhood. Like I said, it's our duty. 

Well, it's your duty now. All of you. You are all my siblings and you are all my friends. I love you all. It's important to me, especially, that you love each other the way that I love you. That you respect and find strength in each other. That you confide in each other and support each other without hesitation or judgement. Our parents and our grandparents have left us such an appalling legacy of hatred that we honestly cannot afford to walk in their footsteps if we want a future to look forward to.

I'm somewhat happy that my thirteenth birthday coincided with the saturday before the end of winter break. As you all are aware, this signifies both a whole new year for the KND and a new crop of full-fledged operatives fresh from the Arctic Base. I’m so glad I got to meet each and every one of you, and I ask, just as my brother, Numbuh 10 to 1 asked the Kids Next Door before me, that y’all are as inspiring and welcoming to my younger brothers as you’ve told me I was to you.

I’ve gone from archivist in Sector T to espionage and tactical operative on the moonbase. I’ve shaken hands with Numbuh Zero, I’ve written my story in the Book of KND, and when those Delightful Dorks attacked Arctic Command in a completely unoriginal move, I protected the Code Module with only my body and my bare hands. I only have a few regrets: I never got to taste the Fourth Flavor, we never cured the common cold, and I’ve never successfully shaken hands with Numbuh 363.”

**[NUMBUH 11th HOUR PAUSES TO LAUGH BRIEFLY]**

“Unfortunately, our time together is over. I will never get to do those things, and I won’t remember the things that we’ve already done. I can live with that. I can give up everything I know, with the knowledge that the Kids Next Door is still standing in my wake. There is nothing that I wouldn’t do, nothing that I wouldn’t give for the Kids Next Door, after all you’ve given me. 

I know that i’m an infamous chatterbox, and that’s why i’ve given such a long speech. When any future operative watches this recording, they’ll remember me as the only operative in recorded history to go through their entire birthday speech without a single person crying. I’m just great like that.”

**[NUMBUH 11th HOUR PAUSES BRIEFLY TO SMILE, BEFORE CONTINUING]**

“All jokes aside, it’s 12:45:56. It’s officially my birthday, and Numbuh 9 Life- Tori and I are going to see _Youth in Revolt_ later. I don’t have all day for this.”

**[NUMBUH 85 APPROACHES THE PODIUM FROM THE REAR]**

“Are you ready to blow out your candles, Numbuh 11th Hour?”

“Are you ready for your hair to finally grow back, Paddy Fulbright?”

**[NUMBUH 85 VISIBLY REDDENS]**

“Hey! I-”

“C’mon kiddo, let’s get this show on the road.”

**[NUMBUH 11th HOUR BLOWS OUT THE CANDLES AND RAISES HER RIGHT FIST IN THE AIR]**

“Kids Next Door _rules_.”

**[NUMBUH 11th HOUR FOLLOWS NUMBUH 85 INTO THE DECOMMISSIONING CHAMBER. SEVERAL MINUTES OF LOUD SCREAMING FOLLOW. ALL OPERATIVES IN FRAME ARE VISIBLY ALARMED]**

**[END TRANSMISSION]**

 

**[OUTGOING TRANSMISSION TO ARCTIC BASE]**  
**[OPERATION: R.E.C.O.M.M.I.S.S.I.O.N. IS READY TO GO]**  



	2. 11/Hr

**[ACCESSING: K.N.D. ARCTIC BASE ARCHIVES]**  
**[PASSWORD?] [***-*****]**  
**[ACCESS GRANTED]**  
**[OPENING: K.N.D. CODE MODULE; POST-DECOMMISSIONING RECORDS]**  
**[OPENING: K.N.D. CODE MODULE; PERSONNEL FILES]**  
**[NUMBUH 11th HOUR - OVERVIEW]**

 

Christian Tyler (active 2004-2010)  
Numbuh 11th Hour  
Status: Decommissioned* 

From 2004 to 2006, 11th Hour worked as an archivist for K.N.D. global command, (though operating out of Sector T in Texas) with a focus on the missions of Sectors A and V (as both groups never properly filed mission statements/reports and Numbuh 5 (Abigail Lincoln) took measures to conceal her sugar based expeditions. 11th Hour is known as the "older sister" of the modern K.N.D. archival system, pioneering the decision to give each encounter with adult/adolescent tyranny an acronymic title that served as a basic description of the events and changing the way the Kids Next Door store, file, and studied information.

In 2006, after Sector T engaged in battle with adult villain “Common Cold” (who briefly came to power in their area following an anti-vaccination scare, it was discovered that 11th Hour was largely immune to the common cold. Numbuh 362 (Rachel T. McKenzie) saw the advantage in having an operative with a heightened immune system on the Moonbase, so following re-training at Arctic Command, on her tenth birthday in 2007, she was re-assigned to K.N.D. Global Command.

Following the disappearance of Numbuh 1 (Nigel Uno), 11th Hour **[REDACTED]**

**[RESTRICTED ACCESS]**  
**[ACCESS: CONFIDENTIAL FILES//NUMBUH 11th HOUR]**  
**[PASSWORD?] [***-*****]**  
**[AUTHORIZATION NOT GRANTED]**  
**[AUTHORIZATION RESTRICTED TO NUMBUHS 362, 3, 5, 9, AND 11th HOUR]**

Following decommissioning in early 2010, 11th Hour was approached by the teen ninjas, but declined. 

Brief memory relapse in April of 2010 after watching the first episode of Doctor Time Space in the Continuums series 5, titled “The Eleventh Hour”, triggering brief memory relapses in Numbuh 10 to 1 (Preston Cleric; her older brother), Numbuh 9Life (Tori Kelley), and Numbuh 451∘ (Alejandro Garcia) and causing them to be sent in to the Moonbase for immediate re-decommissioning and psychiatric evaluations.  
11th Hour currently works as a community theatre actress and print model in the Dallas/Ft. Worth area, within driving distance of both the Sector T tree house and the Dallas/Ft. Worth area Moonbase warp.

Her younger brothers, Numbuh X (Xavier Wilson) and Numbuh 12 Sharp (Christopher Tyler Jr.) are both stationed at Sector T currently, but both have applied to positions at Arctic and Global command respectively. 

\-----

*In 2006, 11th Hour attached a DNR (Do Not Recommission) to her personnel file following the events of Operation Z.E.R.O.

 

**[CLOSING: NUMBUH 11th HOUR - OVERVIEW]**  
**[CLOSING: K.N.D. CODE MODULE; PERSONNEL FILES]**  
**[CLOSING: K.N.D. CODE MODULE; POST-DECOMMISSIONING RECORDS]**  
**[CLOSING: K.N.D. ARCTIC BASE ARCHIVES]**


	3. Chapter 3

The email on her phone is jarring. She has forgotten too much for it to really ring any bells, but the address- "noone"- is terrifying. She is no longer the child who could run on two hours of sleep with no negative after-effects. Thirteen has long come and gone and the only monsters, the only _evil_ she knows is in her own mind. Paranoia seeps into every faction of her life until it's impossible for her to rest. She gets emails that read classified, lines and lines of zeroes and ones, texts that read "r u in?" and "we're still here", and the shadow man is back on the fringe of her consciousness no matter how many pills she takes or how many miles she runs on the treadmill. He’s there every time she drives or walks out of her mother’s house. Every person-sized far off object is the man with the pipe, formed completely from darkness. Even the trees start to become him. It is not as hard to ignore it now that she is older and officially an adult, not like it was when her brain was still to make connections with things that just...weren’t there. Like when her geography teacher said the word “sector” or studying high school.

It’s all in her mind. Until it isn’t. Until Press gets the emails too and Tori and Alé get the texts. The shadow man is all in her mind, but that’s normal, it’s part of who she is. She’s suddenly aware that something is happening. Something big. And she won’t be able to escape it unscathed.


End file.
